lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Navarobirsk
This my talk page, I'm also using it to keep a track of my work. If you need to tell or ask something from me, write here and please don't forget to sign your message. Nobody to help me ? Looks like I'm the only doing anything for the moment. Can a bureaucrat make me a administrator so that I can do some much needed cleaning ? i think you could write something in the blog post also to let you know...the release date was once again changed to may 4 2010, it hurts a lot Yes, indeed. Navarobirsk 21:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Starting Missions Category Got the Prelude done. Can someone proofread if there is any mistakes or anything to add ? I'll try to get the others Missions pages written soon enough. Admin Status Given As a thank you for your continued contributions to the wiki, I have decided to grant you Admin status. Sorry I could not have done so sooner (college is very distracting). Please continue to do outstanding work, and I'll contribute more information myself. --Evrenn 07:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Missions pages now exists I gave them the mission title to each one of them. They are now ready to be edited. (October 16, 2009) Summary Pages It would be better to use summary pages instead of relying on category pages, they only put the articles in alphabetical order, not in the "right" order. I do not mean to get rid of the category pages in the end. (October 17, 2009) Unusable Links Putting links to others pages is fine, but make sure it works. Since the Thermal Energy and Vital Suit pages have so many links to them, and if you want to link them without using the name of page, please proceed like this: Between double brakets: Thermal Energy|Synonym or: Vital Suit|Synonym It would much better if they were no links that leeds to nowhere. (October 18, 2009) Lost Planet Missions Done Lost Planet Missions Pages Done. Time for multiplayer or walkthrough. Navarobirsk 09:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Redirect Pages Just made some just in case people use the search function. I'll make more if necessary just in case. Navarobirsk 22:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC) There is a Playeble characters which is wrongly spelled and should be redirected to a new page Playable Characters, or you can rename it different The Forgotten Done. Navarobirsk 18:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Showing up I'm very sorry that i was absent for a time, it was school time which didn't gave me time to show up. I'm curious about where do you get your images? The Forgotten uhh, tell you what...the Lost Planet 2 page had all its images lost or erased so i had to change them do you know what happened? no, i meant the images were kinda erased from the wikia i treid to look for them but had to re upload new ones but at any rate i have fixed Lost Planet 2 Weapons and some minor edits over all tell you what, i'll be schooltime again so mate my bad if i'm gone The Forgotten 15:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Navaro, I must protest. Nemesis-V-, has been trying to help us, I give him that, but he's damaging Wiki Articles. Can't you do something? typos yeah...i'm not familiar with them, sorry not familiar with wikia texting lol seriously can you teach me? yes in fact i need help in one specific matter Lost Planet 2 has a poster almost at the end of the article which i'd like to line out from the videos section and i don't know how to fix that and i already tried the typo and the help section sorry fo inconveniece no need to change the wiki right thingie, but it could be changed to the end of the article also i make a commitment to update all lost planet 2 weaponry pages and characters once i clear the game and i'll try to make a glitch section or guide (walkthrought) Wiki Sidebar Added Lost Planet 2 Weapons and Bosses in the sidebar. If there is something else to add, let me know. Navarobirsk 13:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) should add the main games to those categories The Forgotten Done. Navarobirsk 05:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Add GAF-14 to the VS subcategory would look a bit more clean The Forgotten Done. Navarobirsk 08:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Admin Stats? Can you see how many pages, which pages and thier names exists in the wiki? This is not admin related. Special pages => All pages. Navarobirsk 22:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) lol thanks, i was told before it was, anyways thanks now i can look for useless or stub to fix The Forgotten Templates Trying to do some in order to make navigation easier. Managed one : Template:Lost Planet: Extreme Condition Characters, but I think it can be better. Navarobirsk 12:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC)